epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/EPIC USER RAP BATTLES FOUR VS WACHOW
In a magical land of Oz me and Four met a mother fucking lion, I mother fucking Tin Man and a mother fucking Scarcrow, these guys never got along....no one liked them, so we killed them all. Then we found a witch and her Flying monkeys (<3) We fucked the witch while the monkeys died in whatever, so then we killed the witch and started rapping. This I is what the rap sounded like... Battle EPIC RAP BATTLE OF USERS WACHOWMAN VS FOUR....4 BEGIN Wachow verse 1 It just got real, so Rollback from where you once came, Don't try to start a fight with me and then give me all the Blame. I'm LivingLife to the fullest, you're livin' it where it shouldn't be, I even had to go first because you were to Chicken to face me. Last time you used 2 more account to vote, for yourself just to gloat, With what you wrote, the best action for you is to get a demote. Do you really want this to last all Night, even with all my facts, you still think that you'll win when your user is named after the age you act? Four verse 1 Wachow-t! This boyfriend of a bitch is trying to cap me! Claiming you have a "girlfriend" and you're a "soon-to-be daddy" You can pretend to be a Man, but you're far from Macho, You worship fat people, so why don't you go eat some Nachos? Silly little Axel, you'll never be considered a rap genius, Your lines are as clever as Devil's; call you Super Mysterious, You've got the looks of a killer, and your raps could kill a soul, Time to make a new parody: Four4 (Rocked the Poll) Wachow verse 2 I'm on Fire, gunna ScribbleScratch these raps like a real MC, You're not Steeling these raps when you're lesser than your own account Three Meating your fate isn't hard, just look me in the Eyes and find, That you need to Berry in Mind, that after several attempts, my demotion has always been declined. So many failed attempts at a wiki war but you never thought about, How I would fight back so hard there will be so many Negative ammounts. Of frustration going through all of your allies account, Now how about I abuse my powers more and make you get the fuck out! Four verse 2 Why list so many users? I guess it helps you count to 10, But when you adore Honey Boo Boo, I guess you're already brain-dead, I serve rhymes like Roxanne serves me a blowjob, You're looked up to by AWCs, but you're really just a fraud, EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES? Nice 2 votes on the poll there, Your 18 years old, and still, you refuse to fucking swear, I guarantee I'll give you a chat ban; this, I vow, You act like a 6-year-old, so go crai now ;-; WHO WON WHOS...NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF USERS Who won? Four Wachow Category:Blog posts